Kirby - The Peaceful Adventure in Dreamland/Trailer Transcript
Trailer (April 16, 2018 - Coming to Theaters) Trailer Announcer: "In a world of Dreamland, something was coming closer... Someone was pink... he's a circle guy. His name was... Kirby!" Kirby: "Gee, thanks!" Trailer Announcer: "Together they have a new wonderful adventure. It's Kirby - The Peaceful Adventure in Dreamland. Join your favorite characters was back in the movie. Starring the voice actors of Eric Stuart was the voice of Kamikari." Kamikari: "Well, I'm glad that's all settled." Trailer Announcer: "Laura Bailey as Stella." Stella: "Nice to meet you." Trailer Announcer: "Stephanie Sheh as Earlene." Earlene: "Good for the heart." Trailer Announcer: "Nika Futterman as Willow." Willow: "It's nice to meet you, your highness." King Dedede: "Nice to meet you too, Willow." Trailer Announcer: "Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Penelope Bronto." Penelope Bronto: "We need a team with super!" Trailer Announcer: "and Tara Strong as little Tula." Tula: "Because I was size of an elephant, you know." Tayo: "No problem to me." Trailer Announcer: "Now the heroes to face the forces of evil." Kamihino: "Kamihino, evil dragons of the past, will be the most powerful dragon, in all of glorious future! menacingly" Trailer Announcer: "There were lots of fun..." Proko: "Come on, we'll show you how!" Trailer Announcer: "Lots of mischiefs..." Vipypno: "Oof!" Trailer Announcer: "There were lots of excitement..." King Dedede: "And there goes the kick." Trailer Announcer: "So get ready for one of the most delightful adventure is ever seen. Kirby - The Peaceful Adventure in Dreamland. Coming to theaters on April 16, 2018." Trailer (April 16, 2018 - Only in Theaters) Trailer Announcer: "In a world of Dreamland, something was coming closer... Someone was pink... he's a circle guy. His name was... Kirby!" Kirby: "Gee, thanks!" Trailer Announcer: "Together they have a new wonderful adventure. It's Kirby - The Peaceful Adventure in Dreamland. Join your favorite characters was back in the movie. Starring the voice actors of Eric Stuart was the voice of Kamikari." Kamikari: "Well, I'm glad that's all settled." Trailer Announcer: "Laura Bailey as Stella." Stella: "Nice to meet you." Trailer Announcer: "Stephanie Sheh as Earlene." Earlene: "Good for the heart." Trailer Announcer: "Nika Futterman as Willow." Willow: "It's nice to meet you, your highness." King Dedede: "Nice to meet you too, Willow." Trailer Announcer: "Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Penelope Bronto." Penelope Bronto: "We need a team with super!" Trailer Announcer: "and Tara Strong as little Tula." Tula: "Because I was size of an elephant, you know." Tayo: "No problem to me." Trailer Announcer: "Now the heroes to face the forces of evil." Kamihino: "Kamihino, evil dragons of the past, will be the most powerful dragon, in all of glorious future! menacingly" Trailer Announcer: "There were lots of fun..." Proko: "Come on, we'll show you how!" Trailer Announcer: "Lots of mischiefs..." Vipypno: "Oof!" Trailer Announcer: "There were lots of excitement..." King Dedede: "And there goes the kick." Trailer Announcer: "So get ready for one of the most delightful adventure is ever seen. Kirby - The Peaceful Adventure in Dreamland. Only in theaters on April 16, 2018." DVD Commercial King Dedede: "We can't be sure that they'll be hostile. I mean, their daughters are quite nice and friendly." Kamikari: "I want you guys to meet my friends." Tayo: "I'm glad it's Parent's Night..." Proko: "Uh-huh." Commercial Announcer: "Kirby - The Peaceful Adventure in Dreamland. Only on DVD, plus the Special Edition and Blu-Ray." DVD trailer Trailer Announcer: "Comes one of the most awesome hero, Kirby." Theme Song singer: '' "♪ ''Kirby, Kirby, Kirby, that a name you should know. Kirby, Kirby, Kirby, he's the star of the show. ♪" Trailer Announcer: "He gathers all his friends." Kamikari: "Now that's settled." Justin: "If you guys are through playing around, we've got a game to win." Trailer Announcer: "When they meet all new friends." Meta Knight "You've known Adeleine for a while, you should know you better by now..." King Dedede: "Fair enough." Kirby: "She's so cute." Trailer Announcer: "When everyone test in the good challenges." Kamikari: "She'd be a much better diver if she learned to keep her feet together." Tula: "My parents taught me to swim." Trailer Announcer: "Must fight the forces of evil." Kamihino: "No doubt that rotten friends are already looking for." Trailer Announcer: "Get to know their abilities on their right move." Kirby: "Well, I'm taking any chances." King Dedede: "I suppose you could consider this our official resignation from our positions." Trailer Announcer: "From the creators of Pokémon: The First Movie, comes a whole new adventure." (Kirby and the others take out some dragons) Trailer Announcer: "Filled with lovely music." Proko: "Let's dance!" Tayo, Proko, Stella, Earlene, Willow, Penelope Bronto and Tula:'' "♪ ''It's always new for my friends a while ♪" Trailer Announcer: "and much more." Willow: "Yeah!" Trailer Announcer: "Kirby - The Peaceful Adventure in Dreamland. Coming to DVD and Blu-Ray." Justin: "Oh, is my tail burn?" TV Commercial Commercial Announcer: "In a whole new movie, with Kirby, King Dedede and the other friends who exploring the world of Dreamland. Meet their new friends in our adventure ever." Kamikari: "I am Kamikari, the wise legendary royal king." Willow: "I'm so happy I can fly!" Stella: "It's so good with you coming here, guys." Earlene: "I thought you'd get a charge out of it." Penelope Bronto: "Me too. (giggles)" Tula: "You're alright. (giggles)" Commercial Announcer: "But can they keep it for themselves?" Stella: "It's like they never met a friend before..." Commercial Announcer: "Get ready for the emergence of the evil volcanic dragon emperor!" Vipypno: "Are you?" Kamihino: "Yes. I am Kamihino." Commercial Announcer: "A whole new movie: Kirby - The Peaceful Adventure in Dreamland. Premiere on Monday, April 16th. Design on Cartoon Network." TV Spot Commercial Announcer: Kirby’s stars in a special TV movie with all his friends. Kirby: "Yeah!" Commercial Announcer: Together they explore the magic land of shine. (All the scenes of Stella, Earlene, Tula, Penelope Bronto and Willow) Commercial Announcer: and the heroines turn out to be children of famous creatures. Penelope Bronto: "We need a team with super!" Willow: "Wohoo!" Proko: "Whoa!" Stella: "Oh, it's so good with you coming here, guys." Commercial Announcer: Kirby - The Peaceful Adventure in Dreamland. Rated G. Category:Transcript Category:Trailers Category:Kirby (series)